mariofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2
|genre = Plaformer |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = New Super Mario Bros. Wii |nxtgame = New Super Mario Bros. U }} New Super Mario Bros. 2 is a game for the Nintendo 3DS, by Nintendo. Though it is considered the second New Super Mario Bros. game, it is actually the third (New Super Mario Bros. Wii preceding from it as the second), though the game takes place directly after New Super Mario Bros.. It is the thirteenth game in the Super Mario series and the eighth in the Super Mario Bros. series. This was also the first retail game to be available as a digital download in the Nintendo Eshop. Story Description from the American website: "Trouble always seems to find its way to the Mushroom Kingdom! Just as Mario™ and Luigi™ go off on a coin hunt in the sky, their beloved Princess Peach™ is kidnapped by the dastardly Koopalings. The brothers have to venture through over 80 stages to rescue her, grabbing an endless deluge coins across land, water, air, and snow along the way. " Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to previous the New Super Mario Bros. games. However, New Super Mario Bros. 2 focuses on collecting Coins, with many and varied ways to collect many coins at once, such as golden items that award the player many coins. Like New Super Mario Bros., the bottom screen displays a kind of map, showing the length of the level and where the player is. There are 9 Worlds, 6 main worlds and three special worlds. The item storage reappears too. Each world contains a random number of levels, including Ghost Houses, Fortresses and Castles. Reznors and Koopalings are found at the end of each fortress and castle, respectively. A two-player mode is available, and the second player plays as Luigi normally through the stages alongside Mario. This mode can only be played with two Nintendo 3DS consoles and two game cards. Another mode, the Coin Rush, challenges the player to collect the most coins they can in three randomly-selected levels through three different options. The Mushroom option will choose three levels from the starter worlds and a special world, the Fire Flower option chooses three levels from the middle worlds and the Star option choose three levels from the final worlds. In other words, Mushroom is the easy difficulty choice, Fire Flower is the medium choice and Star is the hard choice. Also, Coin Rush records can be exchanged via Streetpass and challenged. Beating another player's record results in getting a Crown Coin (worth 1000 coins).http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/3ds/nsmb2/0/5 SpotPassing allows the player to put their total into the Worldwide Coin Total.http://newsupermariobros2.nintendo.com/play-together/ The game's overall objective is to collect a million coins. The reward for collecting 1 million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/abej/coin/index.html Downloadable content will be available just after the launch of the game. Enemies *Amps *Baby Bloopers *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Blasters *Big Boos *Big Piranha Plants *Big Thwomps *Big Venus Fire Traps *Big Whomps *Bill Blasters *Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Bob-ombs *Boos *Boomerang Bros. *Boulders *Bullet Bills *Buzzy Beetles *Chain Chomps *Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Chomps *Climbing Koopas *Coin Coffers *Crowbers *Deep-Cheeps *Dry Bones *Firebars *Fire Bros. *Fire Chomps *Fire Snakes *Fishbone *Fuzzies *Gold Goombas *Goombas *Goomba Towers *Grinders *Hammer Bros. *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Lakitus *Lava Bubbles *Mega Fuzzies *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Mega Deep-Cheeps *Micro-Goombas *Para Bob-ombs *Paragoombas *Peepas *Piranha Plants *Porcu-Puffers *Pokeys *Raining Debris *Rocket Engines *Scuttle Bugs *Sledge Bros. *Spike Tops *Spiked Balls *Spinies *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Super Dry Bones *Swoopers *Thwomps *Urchins *Venus Fire Traps *Whomps *Wigglers Characters Playable Supporting *Princess Peach *Toads Bosses Enemies Items and Power Ups (Under Construction) *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Gold Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Invincibility Leaf *Star *+ Clock *! Switches *10 Gold Coin *100 Gold Coin *Gold Mushroom Gallery Logos new-super-mario-bros-2-prev.png|2D Logo. File:Logo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|3D logo. Screenshots screen1.png|An early screenshot of New Super Mario Bros. 2. screen2.png|An early screenshot displaying the new Gold Mario power-up. screen3.png|Screenshot displaying golden enemies. screen4.png|A jungle level with Scuttlebugs and climbable webs. File:Reznor Battle - E3 2012 Demo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Reznor File:387px-Koopalings-NSMB2.png|The Koopa Kids Nsnb2bigboo-300x134.png 326px-Dry_Piranha_Plant.png ReznorNSMB2.png NSMB2_TheWalkingDeadGoomba_2.jpg 480px-NSMB2_Paratroopa.jpg Dorrie.png Videos New Super Mario Bros 2 Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Credits New Super Mario Bros. 2 Action Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 Trailer July 25 New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Mega New Mario Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Board the Golden Airship New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Attack of the Fuzzies New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Warp Cannon New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Rainbow Level New Super Mario Bros 2 Video Review New Super Mario Bros. 2 Coin Rush Trailer New Super Mario Bros 2. - Cannon Compilation - Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 2 - 3DS Gameplay - E3 2012 Nintendo 3DS - Iwata Talks Super Mario Bros. 2 - E3 2012 es:New Super Mario Bros. 2 de:New Super Mario Bros. 2 References Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Super Mario series